


Unnecessary Warnings

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ncisdrabble100 prompt #165 L.J. Gibbs. A drabble tying into my NaNoWriMo '09 novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is from my NaNoWriMo project (a Criminal Minds/NCIS xover fic), but that won't be ready to view for some time and I wanted to do some drabbles related to it. =)

\-----

"_Tell Prentiss that I take a personal interest in what happens to Abby. She breaks my girl's heart and there's hell to pay,_" Gibbs told FBI Agent Hotchner. He would have talked to Agent Emily Prentiss directly, had he not been pressed for time to catch the flight home with Ziva.

It was two weeks before Abby marched out of the elevator, lips set a determined line. She halted in front of his desk with one hand on her hip and the other raised to shake a finger at him. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she started, voice more than loud enough to let the rest of the team in on the conversation. "You, sir, are not my father. Now, I love you very much, but I don't need you running off my girlfriend with a nine millimeter Sig!"

Gibbs met her glare calmly, waiting for her severe frown to fade. From the corner of his eye he saw Ziva making a money gesture at Tony. She was smirking, DiNozzo scowled. McGee kept his gaze on the standoff, eyes wide.

Abby's frown changed to a pout and she stomped her foot. "Gibbs," she whined. She crossed her arms and sighed. "The whole big bad protector thing is great when there's some psycho stalker, but Em's _my girlfriend_! I don't need protecting." She glanced down and startled nibbling her lip nervously. "I _really_ like her, Gibbs."

Gibbs stood up and opened his arms. Abby dashed around the desk and hugged him tightly. "I love her. So back off," she mumbled against his chest.

He held back a smile as he returned the embrace. Gibbs tugged a pigtail affectionately and replied, "Okay, Abbs, okay." He kissed her forehead.

He narrowed his eyes at the team and quickly they pretended to get absorbed in work.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! =D Anyone else intrigued by the idea of Abby and Emily together? I'm not totally in love with this pairing.


End file.
